Lugar y Momento Indicado
by Hana-Liatris
Summary: Una Historia se repite. Él nunca pensó en pedir ayuda ni en ser encontrado, solo en continuar... ¿Cómo lograrlo cuando las interrupciones son imposibles de evitar?
1. Prólogo

_Prólogo_

Estaba meditando.

El silencio y la calma de la naturaleza a su alrededor eran placenteras y tranquilizadoras. Su mente estaba en trance y sus plegarias salían inconscientemente de entre sus labios. De repente, China abrió los ojos. Parándose sobre el mullido pasto empezó a caminar lentamente entre los árboles a su alrededor, preocupación visiblemente marcada en sus facciones y silenciosa resignación brillando en sus dorados ojos.

.

.

_Los dioses están decididos._

_._

_._

_._

** Nota de Autor**

Este es el Prólogo de una (que espero!) va a ser una buena historia de aventura, todavía estoy trabajando un poco con el desarrollo en si de la trama, pero ya tengo todo mas o menos resueltos y algunos capítulos ya escritos. Puedo asegurar que NO va a tener romance, pero si mucha aventura, fantasía y algunos sentimientos de humanidad por parte de Inglaterra! (China siempre los tiene =P).  
>La historia en sí va a ser un poco AU (Alternative Universe) de mi parte!<p>

Los próximos capítulos van a ser más largos, pero esta es la corta introducción ;D

Sus comentarios son altamente agradecidos!


	2. Capítulo 1

_Capítulo 1_

_Algunos meses después._

Inglaterra suspiró y dejó la lapicera sobre su escritorio. Había estado toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde firmando papeles. Solo había interrumpido su trabajo para tomarse un frugal almuerzo y para prepararse té, varias veces.

Se levantó de su cómoda, acolchada y finamente tallada silla y miró por la ventana que daba al balcón. Las delicadas cortinas remarcaban la belleza de aquel cálido día primaveral. La luz que entraba de afuera era lo único que alumbraba la habitación y, por lo tanto, su trabajo. Desde la ventana se podía ver las copas de los altos y tupidos árboles que formaban un frondoso bosque alrededor de la mansión y del camino que llegaba a ella.  
>Arthur se dio vuelta y salió del cuarto, dejando detrás de él papeles desparramados sobre el escritorio y mucho trabajo sin terminar. Caminó por el largo pasillo, entre anchas puertas de madera y elegantes lámparas, sobre una limpia alfombra, hasta llegar a la escalera. Bajó apresurado, deslizando su mano sobre el lustroso barandal derecho. Cuando llegó abajo se dirigió a la puerta que daba al jardín trasero y salió. Necesitaba descansar su mente y renovar el aire de sus pulmones.<p>

La cálida luz del sol bañaba los verdes pastos que se adentraban en el bosque. Había pequeñas flores que sobresalían de aquella suave pradera y pequeños insectos que rondaban entre ellas. El bosque de pinos no tenía fin y cubría todos los alrededores de la casa, a excepción del jardín en sí.  
>Él se sentó sobre la placentera hierba y admiró el paisaje. Luego de unos minutos se sacó el liviano buzo que tenía puesto y se quedó con la camisa suelta y fresca de abajo. Así se mantuvo, en paz, durante un largo tiempo.<p>

Luego de unos incontables minutos, un fugaz destello de luz salió volando del bosque y se posó sobre su hombro. Él le sonrió y entornó sus ojos esmeraldas. Lo que antes parecía una simple luz se había transformado en una pequeña hada, de delicada figura y fino rostro, que vestía un simple vestido color cielo y a quien su corto pelo le caía como lluvia sobre los hombros. Ella le sonrió por un segundo pero le comentó seriamente "Hay una fuerza desconocida en el bosque".

Él levantó una ceja "¿Qué es?" preguntó, "Tienes que averiguarlo" le respondió ella misteriosamente antes de levantarse de su hombro e indicarle que la siguiera.

Inglaterra suspiró. Pasar su tiempo libre resolviendo problemas del mundo mágico, en ese momento, no era algo que le entusiasmaba mucho. Resignado se paró y empezó a seguir al ser, mientras se adentraban cada vez más en la espesura de árboles y plantas. Luego de algún tiempo el hada desapareció y Él, sin inmutarse por ello, siguió siendo guiado y atraído por una extraña fuerza mágica que, el suponía, era sobre la cuál ella le había hablado.

Era magia que él desconocía. Nunca antes se había sentido tan cohibido como en aquel momento, sin saber frente a qué se encontraba. Intrigado seriamente siguió caminando con paso decidido, y un poco nervioso, hacia la fuente de energía.

Caminó hasta llegar a un claro en el bosque donde se encontraba una pequeña laguna rodeada por altos pastizales y bellos lirios. A orillas del mismo, a unos pocos metros de él, había un niño arrodillado, mirando su rostro reflejado en el agua transparente y tranquila. El muchacho, de aproximadamente unos 9 años pensó Inglaterra, era vagamente familiar. Su liso pelo azabache era corto pero despeinado de una forma singular y, llegando a cubrir por completo la parte de atrás de su cuello, rozaba contra la tela de la ropa que consistía de un simple atuendo rojo oriental sin mangas, y unos pescadores blancos.

El chico se dio cuenta de la presencia de Él y rápidamente giró la cabeza en su dirección, clavando en Inglaterra unos grandes ojos dorados.

"Tu…" murmuraron ambos.

.

.

.

**Nota de Autor**

Jeje, seguro que esto no se lo esperaban, no?  
>Quien será nuestro misterioso personaje? ;D Un peluche que diga "Quiero conquistar al mundo" para el que adivina!<br>Que les está pareciendo la historia hasta ahora? Muy rara?(estoy intentando que lo sea! =D)  
>Tengo un poco de miedo de hacer cualquier cosa con los personajes, aunque les aviso que yo tengo una vista un poco distinta sobre como son las personalidades...especialmente la de China XD<p>

Bueno! Espero tener más actividad humana que me diga que a_ alguien _le gusta esto! Comentarios o...algo por favor! Les voy a estar inmensamente agradecida!


	3. Capítulo 2

_Capítulo 2_

"Pero…" empezó Inglaterra, "¿Cómo…?"

El muchacho se sentó sobre el suave pasto y suspiró. Sin contestar ni hablar desvió su mirada a la laguna, intrigando aún más al inglés, quien empezó a acercarse hasta quedar a su lado y se arrodilló. Un aura de poder inimaginable cubría al joven oriental.

"No era mi idea que alguien me encontrara, menos vos." Dijo China en su rejuvenecida voz y con una expresión de incomodidad que no pasó desapercibida para el otro.

"Pero, ¿por qué estás así?" insistió Inglaterra.

"No te incumbe" dijo testarudamente el asiático.

Arthur dudó sobre cómo proseguir. Tenía delante de él a una de las más grandes potencias mundiales reducida a un chico que, además de obstinado, poseía un inmenso poder. Se preguntó si China sabía que tenía tanta magia. Varios pensamientos cruzaron su mente de estratega; uno de ellos era que si alguien se enteraba de la actual situación del otro, esa persona podría llegar a usarlo con un fin no exactamente…humanitario, por decirlo de algún modo, o peor, de alguna manera que podría influenciar negativamente al mismo Reino Unido es decir, él. Por otro lado, pensó él, podría aprovecharse de esa situación. Meditó dos veces eso último y se negó rotundamente a seguir ese último pensamiento. Ya bastantes problemas tenía, y había aprendido que el ansia de poder nunca terminaba en un feliz desenlace.

China, a su lado, solo esperaba el momento en el que la otra nación se fuera para poder respirar en paz. Él sabía que estaba en esa posición porque era lo que los Dioses querían (además de que, si por él fuera, se hubiera quedado en su país), y sabía que todo lo que sucedía era por obra del Destino, pero… justo encontrarse con una de las personas que más detestaba era una ironía. No quería que ni el otro ni nadie se aprovecharan de su actual posición.

"¿No queres quedarte en mi casa?" preguntó súbitamente Inglaterra, tomando por sorpresa a China, quien lo miró con curiosidad. "¿Tu casa?" murmuró con cierta desconfianza y sarcasmo marcado en su joven rostro.  
>Pareció meditar su respuesta durante unos largos minutos. No estaba seguro, ¿Confiar en el europeo?,<br>nunca, pero podía aprovechar la situación. Un leve escalofrío subió por su espalda, no podía permitir que _Él_ lo encuentre y, además… no sabía si pasar otra noche _solo_ era la mejor idea.  
>Muchos pensamientos como los anteriores nacieron en su mente, e Inglaterra no lo apuró a tomar una decisión. Después de pensarlo bien durante algún tiempo, lentamente asintió con la cabeza.<p>

Arthur pareció ligeramente sorprendido por su decisión, él pensaba que la testaruda nación le iba a dar más vueltas al asunto antes de acceder. El inglés frunció un poco el ceño, "_Al parecer_" pensó, "_Todavía hay algo más grave que le tiene preocupado… aunque me pregunto que puede ser peor que la forma en la que ya está_".

El camino de regreso a la casa fue tranquilo y en silencio. China lo seguía mientras tocaba con sus delicadas manos los troncos de los árboles, sintiendo la antigua magia que yacía latente en aquel bosque. Inglaterra veía sus movimientos de reojo.

"Este bosque tiene magia muy antigua" comentó China. Inglaterra giró la cabeza,

"Es el hogar de muchos seres" agregó.

"Ya no quedan muchos lugares como estos" suspiró con tristeza el asiático, sorprendiendo al inglés.

"¿Puedes verlos?" preguntó. China le sonrió como un padre a un hijo, "Con mis años no te tendría que sorprender". Era cómico escuchar aquellas palabras y ver aquella sonrisa en el rostro de, apenas, un muchacho.

Llegaron con el crepúsculo a la casa. Todo estaba teñido de tonos anaranjados y rosas por el atardecer. Sus sombras, alargadas, se posaban donde sus pasos caían y la brisa, aún cálida, soplaba contra sus rostros.

"Hoy va a ser una noche excepcional" susurró China, mientras miraba el horizonte, una expresión de cansada melancolía bañando su rostro.

.

.

.

**Nota de Autor**

Otro capítulo, me animé a subirlo gracias a la insistencia de mi querida hermana ;)


	4. Capítulo 3

_Capítulo 3_

_._

_._

China miró por la ventana y admiró las estrellas a través del vidrio. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero estando en la casa de Inglaterra se sentía más seguro "_Mis sentimientos se deben estar mezclando con mi edad_" pensó amargamente.

Cuando llegaron y entraron en la casa de Inglaterra, el mismo le dijo 'Las Principales Reglas' y simples condiciones más importantes de la casa:  
>"No romper nada y no molestarme cuando trabajo".<p>

China se sonrió al escuchar eso, "_Desde ahora tratándome así…_"

Estaba deprimido. La antigua nación sabía que dentro de no mucho no iba a quedarle mucha memoria, se le estaba acabando el tiempo. Cada recuerdo feliz, triste iba a ser olvidado. No iba a sentir cariño ni odio por la misma gente como lo hacía antes. Pero, aunque sus sentimientos eran negativos, su mente seguía despierta y su cuerpo tan enérgico como siempre.

La suave melodía de los grillos y ranas llegaba a través de rendijas en la ventana y lo invitaba a salir para disfrutar del concierto. Su angustiado corazón le incitaba hacerlo, pero su fría mente le advertía que no era la mejor idea. Suspiró y se contentó mirando a través del vidrio.

.

.

.

Inglaterra guardó el libro devuelta en el estante. Estaba frustrado. Había estado buscando durante un par de horas algo que le diera una pista de lo que le había pasado a China. Él había escuchado, estudiado, leído sobre casos en donde una persona volvía a ser un niño, perdiendo la memoria. Pero nunca se había sabido sobre una nación convertida en chico y _con_ memoria.

"_Además_" se dijo, "_China… Una de las naciones más antiguas y llega de magia_". Meditó un rato,  
>"<em>Voy a tener que fijarme por otro lado, a lo mejor no lo tengo porque es una magia asiática y no europea<em>"

Teniendo que contentarse con esa solución, ojeó su reloj de muñeca notando lo tarde que era. Salió de su estudio y se dirigió a la habitación en donde se encontraba China.

Con paso tranquilo y un poco cansado camino por el pasillo y pasó frente a numerosas habitaciones. Al llegar frente a la puerta del cuarto de la otra nación dudó un poco y la abrió lentamente sin tocar, por si China estaba dormido.  
>Lo que vio, lo dejó con los ojos abiertos.<p>

Una luz dorada cubría la habitación, más brillante que cualquier lámpara y más cálida que el sol. China estaba sentado contra la pared, arriba de unos almohadones sobre el piso. La expresión en su rostro translucía la agonía que sentía en el momento, mientras se abrazaba la panza con sus dos brazos y atraía las rodillas hacia sí. Una figura similar a la de un Dragón Chino formado por luz y poder salía de su pecho, desgarrándose del cuerpo de la nación. Era un proceso lento y doloroso y China se tragaba los gritos y maldiciones que le causaba esa separación.

Luego de unos interminables minutos, el espíritu, o eso supuso Inglaterra, se terminó de separar y se alejó volando, traspasando el vidrio de la ventana hacia el cielo.

Arthur se quedó parado mudo de asombro por unos segundos, antes de acercarse al lado de la nación dolorida. China murmuraba incoherentes palabras, mezclando idiomas que el europeo ni siquiera conocía. El asiático llevó sus rodillas a su frente e intentó cubrirse el pecho con sus manos, pero Inglaterra fue más rápido y le agarró las muñecas. Firmemente y con fuerza, a pesar de los intentos de la rejuvenecida nación, consiguió mantener en alto la cabeza de China, quien lo miraba con odio y dolor mezclados en sus ojos dorados.

Inglaterra soltó las muñecas del asiático y rápidamente desgarró la tela de la vestimenta china. En el pecho del otro había una marca al rojo vivo, hecha con fuego espiritual, que representaba a un detallado Dragón. Arthur acercó la mano para tocarlo pero China lo previno con un inesperado movimiento de su mano.

"Ni se te ocurra" le susurró peligrosamente.

"Ahora sí merezco una buena explicación" comentó el inglés medio molesto por la advertencia.

El asiático paseó su mirada rápidamente por la habitación antes de clavarla en los ojos del otro. Dudó un poco y suspiró.

"Tengo algunos problemas con un Demonio"

.

.

.

**Nota de Autor**

¡Perdón por la tardanza! Quería seguir un poco más con la historia antes de subir el próximo capítulo. Y acuérdense, ¡Soy una de esas escritoras que tardan muchoo en escribir algo coherente!

¡Dedicado especialmente a todos aquellos fans de China e Iggy en historias medianamente sanas! ¡Y a todos aquellos que me han dejado comentarios, en especial a mi Querida Kanashii . Umi (Sin espacios)!  
>¡Y de quienes espero escuchar pronto!<p>

.

_PD: ¿Alguna vez quisieron __leer algo escrito en argentino? ¿Con nuestro Querido Argentina!Agustin como protagonista? ¿En una historia AU junto con el resto (todas) de las Naciones? ¡Entonces pasen por este link!  
><em>http: / / .net /s /8073641/1/ Con_ Amigos _ como _ estos  
><em>(Sin los espacios!)<em>

.

_Siempre Suya, Su Querida Escritora,_

_Hana-Liatris_


End file.
